Nothing Can Take You Away From Me
by leighann415
Summary: Set in "Maris Counselor," Daphne has a vision about her future...Will it include Niles? Just a little fluffy one-shot idea I had. Please R&R & enjoy! :)


**Author's Note:** This is just a little story that came into my head while watching "The Maris Counselor." I know there may be some stories on this episode already, but I doubt if that makes a difference! Enjoy! :) And I know it's rather short, but I don't think that matters either.

Daphne entered the apartment to find Dr. Crane peacefully sleeping on his brother's sofa. She looked around, but there was nobody else in sight. She tried to tiptoe to her room, but Dr. Crane awoke.

"Hello, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane, I didn't want to startle you."

"You didn't. I was just laying here. I must've drifted off. What time is it?"

Daphne looked at her watch. "1 in the morning. I guess your father and brother are in bed."

"Yes, we were just discussing our pitiful love lives. I found out some rather shocking news about Maris."

Daphne went over to the sofa and squeezed his arm. Poor Dr. Crane. His marriage was filled with ups & downs. Mostly downs. He deserved much more than that.

"What is it, Dr. Crane?"

"I don't want to bore you with it. Besides, it's late. I'm sure you just want to go to bed."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. I want to try to help you, even if it is late. That's what friends are for." She smiled at him, and Niles felt his knees go weak. How was she so beautiful even at this late hour?

He started slowly. "Ok, well. I was intending on surprising Maris with a romantic night together. But I found myself in bed with not Maris, but our marriage counselor, Dr. Shenkman!"

Daphne gasped. "You poor man. That's awful. What did you do?"

"I screamed. And he screamed too. Of course I was outraged at having finding him in our bedroom, of all places. Not to mention that he was wearing _my_ robe! It seems that Maris fell in love with him during our sessions. And I never saw it. I was stupid enough to believe that our marriage could turn around."

Daphne squeezed his arm once more. She didn't know what to say. She knew Maris was evil, but she didn't know that she was capable to cause so much heartache for Dr. Crane.

She said the one thing that was obvious. "You're not stupid, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled. "Thank you, Daphne. But I really thought we'd get results from this man."

"Marriage counselors do get results. I know you didn't get the one that you wanted, but things are sure to look up for you."

"I honestly don't know about that. Who would ever want to be with somebody that is so shallow he can't spot trouble when it's staring at him in the face?"

Daphne suddenly got a flash of a vision. It was of herself and Dr. Crane, looking as happy as they had ever been. What did that mean?

Niles saw Daphne was looking off into space. "It's late, Daphne. Why don't you go on off to bed? I'll be ok here. I'm glad Frasier let me sleep on the couch. It is rather comfortable."

Daphne shook her head to clear her mind. It was a silly idea, her and Dr. Crane falling for each other. But was it?

"I just had a vision, Dr. Crane."

Niles wanted to know more. He didn't really believe in the so-called psychic powers Daphne claimed to have, but he wanted to hear what she saw.

"Tell me."

"Ok. I know you & your brother aren't really supportive in me psychic visions, but this one, I feel very strongly about. It was me, looking very happy with a man standing beside me."

Niles held his breath. Dare he hope it was him? "Who was it?"

Daphne paused before answering. "It was you."

"Oh, Daphne. I'm so glad to hear you say that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I've never told you this before, but I love _you_, Daphne. Not Maris. Yes, I thought our marriage would last forever, but ever since I met you, I've come to fall for you. You're so caring towards Dad and Frasier too. Everyone who comes in your path. You're an angel."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dr. Crane was really in love with her? Suddenly, she pulled him in for a tender hug. She felt so safe in his arms. Unlike anything she's ever experienced. When they pulled apart, their lips met. Slowly at first, but they gave in to the desire.

"Oh, Niles." Daphne whispered when she came up for air. "I love you too."

Niles felt an enormous sense of peace come over him. Maris had done a lot of things. Taken away their mansion, and all the possessions inside. And the marriage that was supposed to last forever. But there was one thing Maris could ever take away from him. _Daphne_.

**The End**


End file.
